Things You Can Do with Popcorn
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: Popcorn can be hazardous sometimes if you put it with someone named Fuji Shusuke and Echizen Ryoma. Mix them carefully, and you'll getthis.


Title: Things You Can Do with Popcorn

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: FujiRyo

Disclaimers: not ours, no profit and… you know…

Warning: have you ever read any of our fic that's not OOC and/or over- romantic?

What do you know about popcorn? Okay, you can say that it is made from corn. You can state that it looks so white and fluffy indeed. You can point out the fact that it was first invented by the Indians. Yes, all of them are correct. But the problem now is, do you know that sometimes popcorn can do hazardous things to you?

OK, anyone who thinks that popcorn is free from danger, raise your hand, please!

Echizen Ryoma, we believe, is one of the people who would raise their hand if we asked that question three days ago. If we ask him now, he'll probably smack our head. And the cause of his sudden change of mind is nothing else than a boy named Fuji Shusuke.

How the hell the thing could precisely happen? Well, that's what we're about to tell you now.

Two days ago, when he was all alone in his house, Echizen Ryoma had a visitor. He opened the door and saw Fuji smiling at him with a bag of popcorn on his right hand and a DVD cassette on his left. Ryoma frowned; nonetheless, he let his sempai in.

Fuji waltzed lightly inside Ryoma's house. He headed straight to the living room and plopped himself comfortly on the couch. He patted the empty space beside him, indicating Ryoma to sit there.

"Exactly what are you trying to do, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Hmmhh?" Fuji smiled. "I just want to see your face."

Ryoma gave him the 'oh-come-on-Fuji-sempai' look to him, but he seated himself beside Fuji. Once his body touched the couch, Fuji's arms pulled him closer to his chest.

"Seeing my face requires neither a DVD cassette nor a bag of popcorn," Ryoma said, but a faint smile was apparent on his lips.

"Sa… then should I go back home now?" Fuji teased.

Ryoma just snorted at that statement, which made Fuji laugh a little.

"You sure are so cute, ne, Echizen!" he exclaimed happily, stole a chaste kiss on the other's cheek. "Now, let's watch this movie together, ne? And we shall share this bag of popcorn… isn't that romantic?"

"I never knew before that you're a romantic person, Fuji-sempai," Ryoma said cynically. He gazed at the cover of the DVD that Fuji brought with him that time. Usually, normal people would watch some romantic cheesy move in that kind of situation, but since he knew that Fuji was not what people called as 'a normal people', he didn't get surprised seeing that his sempai had brought a movie titled 'Ju-On'.

Oh well, trapped in the night with Fuji Shusuke and a scary horror movie, Ryoma couldn't say which one he feared the most.

"So, let's don't waste any more time and watch the movie now," Fuji said cheerfully. "I brought this since I know you love this movie."

"Says who?" Ryoma said.

"Says me!" Fuji answered lightly. He walked to the DVD player and busied himself with the said device. "Last time we watched it, I recall that you hugged me so tightly …and besides, what is the fun side of watching only the first part of a trilogy?"

Ryoma sighed and let his sempai do whatever thing he wanted, part of the reason was because he was too tired to have some debate sessions, and another part, which took the larger portion, was because he was afraid of what would happen to him if he dared to interfere. He knew to not cross anything with his sempai unless he wanted to feel an endless cycle of reincarnation.

Just when the movie started playing on the screen, Ryoma felt Fuji's arms encircling him in a warm embrace. He didn't mind having his sempai hug him like that for eternity. Fuji's embrace was ever so gentle and always made him feel secure. Now, there was a paradox there. How could he fear someone whose embrace felt so… peaceful?

If he could do such thing like think, Ryoma would surely think, but something distracted him. It was not the movie, even though he admitted that it had turned rather too scary for him to endure, but it was not it.

At first, he thought it was just his imagination, so he let it just like that. But he felt it again, clearer this time. He felt something tickling his bare neck from behind.

His mind worked fast and he turned his face to Fuji. His sempai was just smiling on the screen as if watching several dead bodies fall from the ceiling was a happy scene. He sensed that Ryoma looked at him and offered the bag in his hand.

"Popcorn?" he asked.

Ryoma still gave him the suspicious look. Though it was possible that what he had felt was merely a gush of wind (yeah, right, the room was closed for crying out loud!) but he still had a feeling that it was Fuji's doing.

"What?" Fuji said, seeing Ryoma's eyes.

"Are you the one who did that?" Ryoma asked.

"Did what? Oh, Ryoma, are you scared? Are you hallucinating? Are you that desperate so you want me to comfort you?" Fuji said.

And suddenly, Ryoma felt regret asking, but it was too late, far too late…

It began with some popcorn being thrown at him. Fuji just smiled as he tossed another fistful of popcorn to Ryoma's head. It made a perfect resemblance to snow on his greenish black hair, and indeed he looked so cute until Fuji couldn't help but laugh.

Somehow, Ryoma felt the scene was far for amusing. Maybe it was because he was on the receiver side and not the other way around, so he decided to make revenge.

He took on his hand some popcorn that Fuji had thrown at him earlier. The other didn't realise about it since he was too busy laughing, but he felt it when Ryoma poured those popcorn over his head with a playful smirk.

"Now let's see who's laughing in the end," Ryoma said. "You look good with those popcorns on your hair, Fuji-sempai."

"Eeh… what's this…" Fuji said, his smile grew wider. "I can't believe you dare to do that to me, Ryoma…"

"Why, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma said. "It's just popcorn."

Fuji's face moved closer to Ryoma's until he could feel the other's breath on his face. Ryoma saw as Fuji extending his hand, he felt as Fuji took one of those popcorns stuck on his hair.

"True…it's just popcorn." Fuji said. Then with the most sensuous movement Ryoma had ever seen, Fuji placed the innocent piece of popcorn on his lips and slowly pushed it in with his delicate fingers.

"And it's also such very tasty popcorn… do you want to taste it… Ryoma?"

Ryoma gulped. He sensed something here…

Fuji took another piece and again, he placed it on his lips, but instead of pushing it in like what he had done before, he brought his face even closer to Ryoma's face and kissed him on the lips with that piece of popcorn still remained there.

Ryoma couldn't think what he should do that time. He felt Fuji's soft lips crushed his own, and of course he could feel the faint taste of popcorn there. Honestly, that was the best popcorn he ever tasted.

"So… Ryoma, what do you think?" Fuji asked.

"About?" Ryoma replied by asking him back.

"The popcorn," Fuji said.

Ryoma thought for a second then he answered, "I like it."

"Then how about the kiss?'

This time, he didn't need any time for thinking.

"I like it better."

Fuji smiled, "Then… shall we do it again?"

"Fine for me…"

Just that, and the movie was forgotten. They lay there, kissing endlessly. Echizen Ryoma didn't mind having his sempai kissing him like that forever, but he did mind when Fuji's hands started roaming on his body.

We don't have to tell you what happened after that since we believe you are smart enough to guess, right? And since we have declared that the rating is PG-13 (or -as prefers currently- T), we can't write that 'scene' here even though we're willing to. The main point is, Echizen Ryoma woke up next morning with his body ached all over and he found out that his sempai had already left without telling him.

He grunted when he remembered what had happened the previous night (you know, the 'scene' we can't write about). He should have known that having Fuji in his house when he was alone was no good at all. And he should have known that innocent item like popcorn could be so dangerous in the hand of Fuji Shusuke.

He sighed and made his way to the kitchen. Lucky for him, that day was Sunday and he was still alone in his house. When he poured water for himself, he saw something on the kitchen table. It was a paper with some words written on it. He read the first five words; they were honey, ice, chocolate, popcorn and strawberry.

Since he couldn't get the connection between those things, Ryoma left that note on its place. Maybe that was his mother's shopping list or something like that, but it was wrong. He knows that in the night, when there was somebody knocking on his door.

He opened the door, revealing Fuji's smiling face outside with a bag on his hands.

"Guess what," Fuji said. "I bring you the third part of the trilogy and a box of chocolates. Let's enjoy them together, ne, Ryoma…"

Suddenly, Ryoma remembered that note on his kitchen table.

Suddenly he understood what the connection between those words was.

And suddenly, he felt sick…

the end –

(A/N : err… review? Popcorn, honey, ice, strawberry, and chocolate are highly appreciated too…)


End file.
